


Monsters

by iRepShay



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dean - Freeform, Death, Demons, Elementals, F/M, Heartbreak, Liam - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Murder, Sam - Freeform, Vampires, War, Warrior - Freeform, Werewolf, Wolves, angel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, harry - Freeform, hirt, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, samwinchester - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRepShay/pseuds/iRepShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the mages hoped to keep us safe, but now their ball dead, and the only place which is safe, is the bunker hidden deep in the woods of Etherea, Earth.<br/>How long can we stay hidden, before our world burns once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

The triumphant cry which pierced the silence of the room startled me and broke my concentration, causing a long jagged line to make its way through my sketch and ruining my desert sunset.  
With narrowed eyes, I looked up at the person in question with my jaw set firm, watching them do their victory dance through the small sitting room with a smartphone in their left hand and their kitten like ginger ears sticking up through their wild mane of brown curls.  
"Harry You idiot!" I spat, kicking my foot so my half on half off sneaker flew at him and conked him on the head. "You ruined my sketch!"  
Harry turned to me and hissed, a catlike growl escaping his lips as his elongated pupils gave him a demonic look.  
"I apologise greatly, Miss. However I have finally beat Arrow Ambush and I feel amazing!"  
"You beat the game?" Niall questioned, one hand tangled in the locks of his platinum blond hair as his notebook balanced precariously on his knee along with a textbook and calculator on the arm table next to the excessively large bean bag he was sitting in. "How long were you playing that thing?"  
"About four to five weeks!" Harry grinned. I muttered curses beneath my breath and placed my sketchbook onto the ever growing pile of rubbish next to me which varied from school books to candy wrappers and frowned at the idiotic nemean lion whom was still celebrating and thanked the deities I was adopted. 

As Harry continued his celebration, I stared out the window facing the west and watched the last rays of the sunset drop below the sand dunes in the distance beyond the walls of our sanctuary.  
"Rage, wanna play cards?" I tore away my gaze as my other siblings entered the room waving a deck of cards at me.  
In all, there were five of us scattered around the room Harry, who's eyes were still fixated on the mortal technology in his hands, Niall me, and now Liam and Tura had all joined the fray, taking up the cramped room which was left.  
"Do we have enough time to play before Hydration?" I questioned, placing my stub of a pencil behind my ear.  
"Probably just one game." Liam shrugged, shuffling the deck as Tura drew an end table closer to our small circle.  
"You know you guys outta be studying." Niall pointed out. Liam rolled his eyes playfully and turned his back on him, shuffling the deck and dealing a hand of hearts.  
We played for a short period of time before before there was a knock on the wooden door of the rec room, all of us turning as Luca's head appeared around the door.  
"Hydration." He said simply. His scarred battle worn face smiled and his hand gestured us out of the small room into the narrow candle lit hallway leading to Luca's small, dank sorcery room.  
As we walked out, single file, I watched as Luca's hand twitched nervously beneath his dark blue cloak, raising it ever so often to run it through his already unruly salt and pepper hair which was usually slicked against his skull with beeswax.  
I was tempted to ask Luca what was the matter, but he wouldn't tell me even if there was, and my siblings were all oblivious to the matter as they followed our guardian into the small over stuffed sorcery, overflowing with rare herbs and spices. along the wall, there was a shelf lined with questionable liquids and a cauldron sat in the fireplace. in the centre of the room, taking up most of the precious room sat a large oak table, scorched, stained and weathered from centuries of use, once again, like the rest of the room, it was littered with odds and ends, and Luca had a small area cleared of clutter to accommodate the small tray which held five vials of liquid.  
"Luca? What about your hydration potion?" I questioned. choosing a vial as my siblings all took one as well.  
"I already took it, Raven. No worries my dear."  
I swallowed thickly and looked around at the others, seeing Harry give the vial a confused sniff before following the others lead and downing it in one large gulp.  
I opened the vial and eyed the strange blue liquid which glowed eerily in the dim lighting, unlike the dull grey blue Hydration potion we were used to. With a shrug I raised the vial hesitantly to my lips just as Liam gave a cry of surprise. Turning my gaze, I gasped as Liam's hand began to mystify and dissolve into the air, followed by Harry, Tura and Niall.  
"Luca?" I asked frantically, turning my gaze to him as my siblings began to scream, disappearing into thin air. "Luca what's going on?"  
Luca gave me a forlorn look as  he raised a hand to me, chanting beneath his breath as his eyes glowed in their purple irises. pin and needles ran up my body and a tear fell down Luca's cheek as my shaking hand unwillingly brought the vial to my lips and I drank down the potion.  
"what are you doing!" I screamed.  
"Saving you." Luca whispered sadly. "Take care my child."  
My body tingled, tears leaking out my eyes as I watched the world go blurry, I looked down at my hands as their particles separated and changed into a light mist, moving from my fingers to my forearms to my torso and abdomen.  
"Find your calling my child." Luca whispered sadly, just as the door burst open and a arrow pierced through his chest.  
then there was darkness.


End file.
